DN: una navidad con los iPeige
by Angie-Angel Wolf
Summary: Primer one shot, echo con Hermana Kunoichi, Los hijos de las tortugas (los DN) son invitados a un especial de navidad por la siguiente generación de iCarly (los iPeige) un show lleno de sorpresa, risas :v, música y sobre todo locuuuuuuraaaasss!


**Hello :v esta es mi primerita historia que pongo aqui en Fanfiction Net, bueno, es mas un one shot, un especial de navidad antes de tiempo XD echo con mi amiga y hermanita perdida Hermana Kunoichi, los personajes Jay, Kevin, Tori, Kathy, Ryan, Zack, Cody, Alice, Venus, Marjorie, Sarah, Demi, Jessie, entre otros que aparecerán en el one shot son de ella, Mis personajes Peige, Yam, Charles, Tony, Gabby, Kame, Jack, Beverly, Raven y otros XD esos si me pertenecen**

 **Sin mas palabreria aburrida aqui el One shot llamado**

 **DN: una navidad con los iPeige!**

 **Disfruten ;)**

Nos encontramos en el apartamento de Carly, las tortugas llegaron con sus esposas e hijos en el caso de Venus su esposo Casey, no tranquilos si se caso por su propia voluntad con el...dije que fue por su voluntad deja de llamar a la policía!

X: perdón

Continuemos...en el apartamento se encontraban Carly, Sam y Freddie con sus queridos hijos. Peige la hija de Carly, Yam y Charles hijos de Sam y Freddie :3. Ahora que las tortugas se reunieron con sus viejos amigos la primera loca que reacciono fue Sam, al ver a Kathy hija del Apritello, se emociono tanto que no pudo evitar estrujar hasta dejar sin aire a la pobre niña u.u

Sam: es hermosa! Dios a escuchado mis plegarias! Mis shipp tiene una hija! TTuTT

Kathy: ayuda! O.O

April: ammm Sam, la estas asfixiando ^^"

Donnie: Samanta, sueltala

Sam: awwww :c -la suelta-

Kathy:-recuperando el aire-

Yam: controla tu instinto fangirl madre

Charles: el burro hablando de orejas -.-

Mientras, Tori coloca sigilosamente grasitos en el suéter de Jay con una pequeña risa malévola :v

Tori: oye Yam!

Yam:-huele el aire- 7u7 -mira a Jay-

Jay: ._." -corre-

Yam: VEN AQUÍ MI DELICIA! -lo persigue-

Cody: se lo dice a Jay o a los grasitos? :/

Shadow: conociéndola...a ambos

Jay: PAPÁ AYUDAME!

Leo: lo siento es tu problema XD

Jay: no se vale!

Yam: MIOOOO! -se le lanza-

Jay: AAAAAAAAAHHH!

Kame:-se tapa los ojos-

Freddie: Yamila Benson!

Yam: pero pa!

Freddie: no no

Yam: agh -suelta a Jay-

Jay: QnQ||||||||

Tori: siempre me causara gracia X'D

Irma: podemos comer tranquilos?

Sam: podemos?

Carly:-rueda los ojos-

Raph: Spencer, tu cocinaste?

Spencer: si, porque?

Raph: se esta quemando la cocina -.\

Spencer: AH!

Peige:-corre con el extintor a apagar el fuego-

Carly: no hay día en el que no se te incendie algo?!

Spencer: eeeeejejeje

Donnie: dejemos que las chicas cocinen

Yam: sera lo mejor

Leo: mientras porque no nos muestran que van a hacer en el especial de Navidad que nos dijeron

Peige: claro! Sigannos!

Así todos subieron al set a mostrarles a sus padres lo que tenían planeado, entre estas, sorteos, canciones, concursos, bailes improvisados :v y una que otra sorpresa e.e

Peige: bien todos repasemos los musicales!

Yam: primero sera el dueto de Kevin y Demi 7u7

Kevin: -sonrojado- p-pero aun no ha llegado...

Demi: perdón por el retraso! -entra-

Yam: ahí ta! Siguiente!

Shadow: el homenaje de los chicos a Big Time Rush

Yam: luego canta Kathy

Kathy: yo? P-p-pero que cantare?

Peige: que te parece la de liv y maddie? Let it snow

Kathy sonríe algo nerviosa

Kathy: y cuanta gente estará mirando?

Peige: eeeeh...

Yam: bueeeeeeeno...

Charles: unoooosss... cuantos

Kathy: cuantos cuantos?

Charles: solo los que tengan internet en sus casas ^^"

Yam: prácticamente casi todo el mundo

Kathy:...ya vuelvo...-corre al baño y se escucha que vomita-

Donnie: iré con ella -va al baño-

Carly: pobre tiene pánico escénico...

Peige: va a estar bien?

April: si, dentro de 10 minutos se le pasara pero si alguien no la acompaña no cantara

Gabby: si quiere yo puedo acompañarla

April: ella estará feliz de escuchar eso Gabby ^^

Yam: continuando, sigue el dúo de Jay y Kame

Jay: que cantaremos?

Yam: I love christmas de Austyn y Ally :3

Jay: I love christmas de Ross Lynch y Laura Marano? Ok

Kevin: hablando de Kame...donde esta?

Charles: hay no y si mi abuela la atrapo? D:

Sam: era tan joven :"v

Jay/Kevin:-salen corriendo del estudio- KAME!

Mientras la señora Benson le enseñaba fotos a la niña de Charles cuando era un baby

S.B: este es el pequeño Charles

Kame:-mira la foto- jajajajajajaja

Kevin: uff...

Jay: Charles! Tu abuela le esta enseñando a Kame fotos tuyas de bebe y te bañaban!

Charles: santo bacalao! -corre- abuela!

Tori: jajajajaja XD

Kathy:-saliendo del baño con Donnie-

Peige: te sientes mejor Kathy?

Kathy: si...

Charles: abuela deja eso!

S.B: que?

Jay: jajajajaja

Charles: -le quita a la señora Benson la foto-

Alice: después que sigue?

Zack: Jay, Ryan, Kathy y Tori cantan jolly to the core

Kathy: I'm Jolly to the core!

Yam: empezamos con buen espíritu e.e

Kathy: ^^"

Ryan: y después viene el numero final! :D

Yam: así es rubio

Mona: chicos las comida ya esta!

Ryan: comida!

Yam: al fin! Muero de hambre!

Todos:-corren abajo-

Todo mundo se reunió a la gran cena que prepararon, Yam comió como loca hasta atragantarse junto con Ryan y Mikey, padre e hijo tenían que ser u.u. en la cena el ascensor se abre y aparece nada mas ni nada menos que Beverly a pasar la navidad con la familia de su mejor amiga Victoria :3 su primer festejo y participara en el show que gran forma de empezar a celebrar \:D/. Los chicos terminaron de comer y Leonardo les recordó el show pendiente a los niños -u-, todos los jóvenes corrieron a todo que daban sus piernas para empezar lo bueno :3

Jay: Rápido rápido rápido! -entra con los los demás-

Charles:-agarra la cámara-

Kathy: que venia primero?!

Yam: el dúo! Kevin busca a tu novia y preparense!

Kevin: no es mi novia! -se va a buscar a Demi-

(Porque te engañas Kevin? -me cae el zapato- -3-")

Peige: lista amiga?

Yam: siempre!

Charles: en 5...4...3...2...! -enciende la cámara-

Peige: hola ciudadanos de internet! Soy Peige!

Yam: y yo Yam!

Peige: y esto es iPeige!

Ambas: wuuu! -suenan aplausos-

Yam: oye Peige

Peige: que paso Madelyn?

Yam:...no es gracioso sabes?

Peige: ok perdón jeje

Yam: este show es muy especial verdad?

Peige: claro, es nuestro primer especial de navidad y los descendientes ninjas nos acompañan!

Charles los enfoca y cada uno hace una pose diferente mientras se oyen los aplausos de fondo

Peige: pasaremos la Navidad con los ninjas X3

Yam: y para empezar este especial lo haremos con musica!

Alice: así es! Vinimos a cantar!

Tori: a hacer concursos!

Be: sorteos

Shadow: y los productos los diremos mas adelantes

Yam: sin mas, primer musical! La pareja favorita de todos!

Peige: Kevin y Demi!

Ambos salen tomados de la mano y saludando

Yam: hay! Amo a estos dos!

Peige: jajaja bien chicos. Kevin y Demi les vienen a cantar it's not christmas whithout you de Victoria Justice ;D

Yam: Charles, musica e.e

Charles: y...musica! -pone la pista-

 **(Como en FF no se pueden usar canciones, les dejo los links -u-**

 **: / www. youtube watch ? v = d0mvTJtEo4c**

 **Demi hace a Tori, Kathy hace a Cat y Tori a Jade, mientras que Kevin hace a André :3)**

Yam: :3 -presiona un botón y hace aparecer un arbolito lleno de muérdagos y luces que dicen KISS THE GIRL-

Kevin/Demi: ._.

Kevin: yo no firme para esto

Peige:-ve la cámara- es por eso chicos que se tiene que leer la letra pequeña en los contratos! :D

Yam: la mejor idea que me a dado mi cerebro -u-

Ryan: que cerebro? -le cae un grasito en la cara- Auch!

Jay: si quieres terminar con esto besala ya!

Yam: o se besan o los fans vienen y los matan, elijan con sabiduría

Kevin suspira toma a Demi de las mejillas y la besa

Yam:-apunto de gritar-

Peige:-le tapa la boca- u.u"

Kevin:-se separa sonrojado-

Las fans devin entran al estudio

Peige: quien dejo la puerta abierta?!

Tony:-señala a Ryan- ._."

Ryan:...yo no fui!

Zack: Tony!

Peige: larguense estamos en vivo!

Fangirl: pero queremos mas Devin!

Fangirl2: y yo quiero a Jay!

Jay: what? O.o

Las fans cambian sus camisas de Devin por unas de Jay

Jay: pasteles desabridos! -sale corriendo-

Yam: oigan él es mio! -saca la calceta y las persigue-

Peige:...ok mientras pasemos a un segmento, Tori tu presentas y recen por que jay no sea violado

Kevin: recen por mi hermano u.u

Jay llega solo en ropa interior, despeinado, con marcas de besos, todo agitado cierra la puerta recargándose en ella

Todos: jajajajajajaja XD

Jay: las fangirls están locas!

Ryan: que te paso?

Jay: repito...fangirls locas!

Cody: donde esta Yam?

Jay: eh, no lo se

Charles: oh esta matándolas o luchando por quedarse algo de tu ropa

Yam:-llega al estudio- ufff si que dan pelea, amiga, al sorteo pongamos un trozo de la ropa de Jay! -muestra una manga-

Jay: era mi sudadero favorito D:

Yam: lo que quedo, lo siento

Tori: bien continuemos, este segmento se llama traga ponche de huevo, los concursantes -señala a Yam y Ryan- tendrán al menos 30 minutos para tomar todo el ponche que puedan!

Shadow: dinos Yam crees que puedes ganarle a alguien que come para vivir y vive para comer?

Yam: pfff pues claro! Soy una Pucket y te venceré Hamato!

Ryan: en tus sueños Pucket!

Cody: Charles cronometro!

Charles lo pone en la pantalla

Charles: empiecen!

Ambos se ponen a tomar lo mas rápido posible

30 minutos después. Ryan y Yam estaban muy parejos pero de una sola Yam se termino el ponche y Ryan cae totalmente lleno

Yam: gane!

Ryan: voy a vomitar

Yam: yo estoy bien -se sujeta el estómago- no en realidad no

Los dos corren al baño

Gabby: mientras se recuperan presentaremos el próximo musical los chicos harán una homenaje a Big Time Rush

En los estudios de BTR

BTR: QUE?! :D

Jay: y como Kevin ya canto solo seremos, Zack, Ryan, Cody y yo

Kame: Charlie! Musica!

Charles pone la pista

 **(** **: / www. youtube watch ? v = x7yqyj-Djlo**

 **Zack hace a James, Cody hace a Logan, Jay a Kendall y Ryan a Carlos :3)**

Todos aplauden

Yam: eso fue increíble!

Gabby: Big Time Rush estaría orgullosos de ustedes!

Llamada entrante

Peige: amm Charles?

Charles: no se -contesta-

BTR Apare en la pantalla

BTR: hola! :D

Chicas:-grito fangirl- Big Time Rush!

Kendall: queríamos felicitarlos

James: lo hicieron excelente

Logan: sigan así y

Loscuatro: BOOYAKASHA!

Yam:-grito fangirl- AAAAH! -se desmaya-

Tony:-la atrapa- -.-"

Yam:-se levanta- voy bien! Big Time Rush me mandan sus autógrafos?! :3

Kendall: se los mandaremos a todos en la mañana

James: un regalo por unas fans muy cools

Carlos: BTR fuera! -cuelgan-

Peige y Yam gritan abrazándose y saltando

Shadow: siguiente segmento se llama llena de nieve al chico malo!

Yam: las víctimas digo los participantes son Charles y Cody y serán bombardeados con bolas de nieve el equipo que cubra mas a su objetivo Gana!

Charles: porque acepte hacer esto?

Cody: Yam amenazó con golpearnos, así que DX...

Yam: jejeje

Agarran las bolas de nieve

Yam: apunten!

Tori: fuego!

Los dos equipos les lanzan las bolas de nieve a las víctimas que se quejaban de los golpes que raramente eran muy fuertes

Charles: porque duele tanto si es nieve?!

Yam: envolví rocas en la nieve! -le lanza una a cody-

Cody:-le da en la entrepierna- D:

Todos: uuuuuhhhhh

Cody:-cae-

Yam: jajajajaja XD

Cody: ya no quiero jugar ;-;"

Peige: alto al fuego!

Yam: awwww -3-

Gabby: el equipo ganador es...el que masacro a Cody!

Los nombrados celebran

Peige: ganaron pizza navideña! :D

Todos: wuju!

Peige: siguiente musical, shadow lo presentas?

Shadow: lo siguiente es un dúo de Jay y su hermanita Kameko cantando I love christmas!

Charles: -pone la pista-

 **(** **: / www. youtube watch ? v = Az8l9_xhzQg** **)**

Todos:-aplauden-

Peige: eso fue adorable, seguro que las Jaylovers se desmayaron de tanta ternura, lo se porque Yam se desmayo -la mira en el piso-

Yam: mmm QuQ

Kame: jejeje -abraza a Jay de forma tierna-

Jay: jeje -corresponde-

Yam: quiero ser ella ;-;

Kame: eeeh

Jay: siguiente segmento ._.

Peige:-sujetando a Yam- este segmento se llama trampas para santa!

Gabby: los participantes harán sus trampas para capturar a nuestro santa

Sale tony vestido de santa

Tony: sean delicados por favor

Yam: eso nunca :D

Trampas mas tarde y un Tony hiper mega lastimado XD el que gano la mejor trampa fue Ryan por una creatividad de primera al poner un regalo gigante con Yam adentro la cual casi se violo a Tony ahí dentro :v

Peige: vamos por el cuarto musical

Yam: Gabby y Kathy cantaran Let it snow de Dove Cameron!

Peige: música maestro!

Charles pone la pista

 **(** **: / www. youtube watch ? v = l6epHLdmGR0**

 **La primera estrofa va Kathy, luego Gabby y así alternando :v)**

Todos aplauden

Yam: no son lindas las dos? :3

Llamada entrante

Peige: Charles?

Charles:-contesta y aparecen Nevel y Jack, su hijo-

Tori: que hace Nevel aquí?

Nevel: iPeige, hijos de las ranas ninjas

Yam: repite eso! -saca un cuchillo de quien sabe donde-

Raph:-llega corriendo al estudio- a quien le dices rana?!

Nevel: a quien mas?!

Yam: mire anciano ellos son tortugas!

Nevel: no me interesa, cuiden su espalda iPeige que mi hijo aquí presente

Jack: no, padre...

Nevel: les hará la vida imposible como yo lo hice con sus padre!

Tori: no te ofendas, en realidad no me importa si te ofende, pero ese enclenque es tu hijo?

Kathy: no se parecen mucho

Nevel: es adoptado

Kame: era obvio

Nevel: que insinúas mocosa del demonio?!

Leo:-llega al estudio- hey no le hables así a mi bebe!

Kevin: amm mama esta embarazada

Jay: cuida tu boca anciano!

Nevel: obligame!

Jack:-saca un letrero a escondidas que dice "salvenme"-

Nevel:-se voltea-

Jack:-lo guarda rápido- u3u"

Tori: es todo anciano -agarra a Be y sale con Raph del estudio-

No mas de 5 minutos después loa tres encontraron a Nevel y lo agarranron a golpes XD con lo primero que encontraron en la casa -u-. A Kame le tuvieron que tapar los ojos por tanta violencia :v (estos hermanos sobreprotectores -3-) y después de dejarlo casi muerto regresaron al estudio para lo siguiente que seria! :D

Cody: revelaremos los productos del sorteo!

Jones! Yo lo quería decir! :v

Yam: ok gente nuestros invitados nos revelaran los productos! Tori

Tori: sortearemos una calceta de pastel de frutas!

Kathy: un t-phone navideño!

Alice: un árbol de navidad echo con katanas esta vez sin ayuda de spencer :3

Zack: el póster autografiado por todos nosotros

Shadow: y una manga de Jay

Jay: DX

Gabby: solo dejen su información en la descripción de la pagina y podrás ser el afortunado que se llevara los premios! :D

Yam: siguiendo con el show vamos por el siguiente musical!

Charles:-le da a tony la cámara- las chicas nos cantaran Shake Santa Shake de Zendaya!

Peige: lista amiga?

Yam: siempre, chicas?

Chicas: SI!

Charles: -pone la musica-

 **(** **: / www. youtube watch ? v = x5rMKuq535w**

 **La que canta es Peige :v pero bailan todas las chicas... y el que se mete es Tony :v)**

Tony sale bailando breakdance como retrasado aun disfrazado de santa

(Esas son escenas intermedias que pasan durante la coreografía, pero como no me permiten usar letras de canciones :"v)

Tony sigue bailando hasta que se lastima la espalda, lo disimula bien hasta que se cae adolorido al suelo

Las chicas terminan :v

Charles: sumamente hermosas

Kame: estas bien? -mira a Tony-

Tony: un medico! DX

Donnie aparece con una bata blanca

Donnie:-mira la cámara- hola tortufans -agarra a Tony de un pie y los arrastra hasta la salida- por cierto, Tori, Shadow, Alice, Kathy, Gabby, Be, Peige y Yam por ser tan exhibicionistas en su numero de baile acordamos con sus padre que estarán castigadas desde el primero de enero

Las chicas maldicen en voz alta

Donnie: y cuiden su lenguaje -se va-

Kame: jajajajajajajaja XD

Yam: ya esta es la quinienta vez que me castigan!

Gabby: papi por favor no seas malo!

Tori: la constitución del pato criollo! :v

Todos: ._.?

Kathy: así maldice cuando sus padres la están viendo -.-

Kame: jajajajajaja me muero!

Shadow: te quieres callar Kame? 7-7

Kame: jajaja ah...

Zack: continuamos con el show, el siguiente segmento se llama...

Peige/Yam: Chat navideño!

Charles: y hay muchas personas conectadas! Vamos con una -contesta-

Liang:-aparece en la pantalla- hola! :3

Be/Gabby: awwww

Gabby: que ternura X3

Jay:-lo cuelga- -.-

Yam: Maldición Jayson!

Kame: oye!

Peige: iniciaríamos con el novio de Kameko pero el celoso de su hermano nos corto la llamada!

Jay: u.u

Kevin: el no es su novio, nunca lo fue y nunca lo sera! Ò.Ó

Yam: il ni is si nivio, ninqui li fi y ninqui li siri! :v -imitándolo-

Kevin: eres tan madura como una fruta -_-

Yam: las frutas maduran y yo soy un grasito! \:v/

Shadow: -.\ siguiente llamada

Charles:-contesta otra y aparecen Sarah, Jessie, Starle y Marjorie-

Marjorie: hola! :D

Lasdemas: Holaaaaa! :3

Peige: que hay chicas?

Kame: hola! :D

Sarah: chicos los vimos cantar el homenaje de BTR!

Jessie: lo hicieron increíble!

Starle: fue lo mejor!

Los chicos se sonrojan un poco y los fans viendo el show les toman fotos a la pantalla para tenerlo de recuerdo :3

Charles: fue un gusto chicas

Cuelgan

Peige: siguiente

Raven:-aparece en la pantalla- hola...

Be: Raven! :D

Tori:...

Be: como?...no te ofendas eres mucho mas pobre que yo...como lograste llamar?

Raven:-se encoge de hombros-

Yam: si es tan pobre como logro vernos?

Raven: los están transmitiendo por todos lados como no verlos

Jay: buen punto

Tori:...

Be: hey, ella es Tori -la abraza por los hombros- viviré con ella ahora

Raven: me alegro

Tori:...hola...

Yam: cofcelosdeamigacof

Tori:-la golpea-

Yam: hay!

Tori: me largo -sale del estudio y azota la puerta rompiendo el vidrio-

Abajo en la sala

Spencer: nooo! Me costo mucho reparar esa puerta!

Tori: fuera de mi camino -empuja a Spencer y sale del apartamento-

Spencer: auch!

En el estudio

Be: Tori...

Kevin: Charles otra llamada

Charles cuelga la llamada con Raven

Kathy: iré a hablar con ella -camina pero Be la detiene-

Be: iré yo -corre-

Peige: me recuerda los celos de Yam

Yam:-la abraza- mi amiga Bv

Afuera del edificio Tori golpeaba unos botes de basura con sus manos ya sangrando, Be se le acerca por detrás

Be: Tori...oye basta te estas lastimando

Tori:-continua golpeando los botes-

Be: Tori basta! -la detiene-

Tori: dejame! -se suelta-... porque nunca supe de ella?

Be:...lo siento...debí hablarte de ella...

Tori: si! Debiste hacerlo! -corre-

Be: Tori! -la sigue-

Victoria subió a la azotea del edificio seguida por Be, Tori saltaba de techo en techo hasta quedar en la orilla de uno, abrazo sus rodillas y oculta su cara en estas no se contuvo y comenzó a llorar, Be la veía de lejos y corrió hacia ella resbalándose con la nieve en un mal movimiento se resbalo por la orilla del edificio

Be: AH!

Tori:-la atrapa-

Be:-se sujeta- gracias...

Tori:-la deja aun lado de ella-...

Be:...-toma las manos de tori, ve las heridas y saca una venda de sus bolsillos- no solo guardo armas sabias? -la empieza a vendar-

Tori:... Lo siento...sabes que soy...posesiva y celosa...y eso

Be: lo se...y así te quiero amiga

Tori la abraza ocultando su cara en el cuello de su amiga sollozando leve, Be la abrazo y Sobo su espalda de forma de consuelo conteniendo las lágrimas

Tori:-se separa y tiembla de frio-

Be: mejor volvemos -se levanta- o nos congelaremos aquí -le extiende la mano-

Tori:-la toma y ambas van de regreso al estudio-

En el estudio de iPeige Ryan se encontraba en un monociclo haciendo malabares con regalos y tocando una canción navideña con un kazoo :v

Yam: este chico es increíble!

Gabby: Marjorie es afortunada

Zack: a ver si así se concentra -le muestra pizza gyozza en su cara-

Ryan: D:

Yam: uuuuh! Golpe bajo!

Peige: cuanta tensión!

Ryan: vamos ned piensa en la biblia D:

Shadow: le doy 5 segundos

Kathy: 5...

Alice: 4...

Shadow: 3...

Ryan: AH! -agarra la pizza y se la come-

Kame: menos de 5 segundos

Be y Tori entran al estudio

Peige: hey...todo bien chicas?

Be: si...

Tori: no es importante

Peige: ok...

Kevin: y que seguía?

Yam: kevin~ lo que me prometiste~ tu y Demi~ -sonrisita tretrica-

Kevin:...tu cumples promesas solo hazlo...tu cumples promesas solo hazlo -busca a Demi con la mirada-

Yam:-mira la cámara- esto les va a encantar!

Peige: oh no

Charles: ni que lo digas

Kevin:-toma la mano de Demi- lo siento...se lo prometí a Yam -se arrodilla- Demetria Ángela Robertson...te casarías conmigo?

Fans devin viendo el show se vuelven totalmente locos gritando y saltando por todas partes, unos gritaban "siiiiii!" a todo lo que le daban sus pulmones, otros se subian a caballito a sus compañeros y corrian por toda su casa como idiotas, otros se desmayaban :v y un loco no dejo de gritarle a una flor mientras daba vueltas alrededor de esta :v

Yam:-mega grito fangirl y cae al suelo-

Kevin:-se pone un cojín en la cara- alguien lo presiona contra mi cara hasta que no tenga pulso?

Peige: ya ya u.u -le palmea la espalda-

Yam: moriré feliz!

Kevin: bueno ya! Vienen Kathy, Tori, Jay y Ryan cantando Jolly to the core 7-7"

Peige: sip, musica!

Cody:-pone la pista-

 **(** **: / www. youtube watch ? v = C9jXiw5iVXE**

 **Kathy hace a Mal, Jay hace a Jay -valga la redundancia :v-, Tori hace a Evie y Ryan a Carlos :3 los demás hacen la coreo grupal de atrás :v)**

Yam: WUUUU!

Peige: Jolly to the core chicos!

Shadow: ahora el momento que muchos esperaban

Cody: diremos los ganadores del sorteo!

Se escuchan aplausos

Yam: primer producto a sortear la calceta de pastel de frutas! -la enseña-

Zack: la que se lleva la calceta es...-redoble de tambores- Charles 7.7

Charles:-lo quita- jejejeje ^^|||||

Zack: gracias...iPeigefan49!

Yam: felicidades iPeigefan49!

Peige: siguiente producto la bazooka de zapatos!

Kevin: la bazooka de zapatos se la lleva -redoble de tambores- Charles esto se esta volviendo pedante -_-

Charles:-lo quita- solo quería agregar dramatismo :"v

Kevin: continuo...la bazooka de zapatos se la lleva Jaylover559!

Yam: WU! -pone los aplausos-

Tori: el t-phone navideño se lo lleva...

Kathy: AnaHamato209!

Gabby: el árbol de katanas!

Kathy: la ganadora es HamatoQueen182!

Peige: nos falta algo por sortear?

Alice: creo que el póster autografiado y la manga de Jay

Peige: gracias Alice, el póster se lo lleva...IloveDevin113!

Kevin/Demi: n/_/n"

Yam: por ultimo la manga de Jay! -la saca de quien sabe donde-

Kame: la tenias contigo?

Yam: deja de juzgarme

Peige: la ganadores que se lleva la manga de jay es...iMarieHamato707!

Jay: cuida mucho de mi manga Marie DX

Peige: si es Jaylover la cuidara con su alma

Tori: creo que es todo los productos a sortear

Alice: WUJU! \^^/

Jay: Yam presenta el numero final

Yam: gracias, Galán ;) ok tortufans y fieles seguidores de iPeige todos nosotros les vinimos a cantar Leave all to shine!

Todo: SIIII!

Jay: no me digas galán!

Yam: obligame, galán 7u7

Peige:-la golpea-

Gabby:-pone la musica-

Todos bailan al ritmo de la musica

 **(** **: / www. youtube watch ? v = qoq8F2OaLTg**

 **Los roles, imagínenlos como quieran e.e)**

Todos: WUUUUU!

Peige: eso es todo para este show!

Yam: espero que la hayan pasado bien con sus familias viéndonos! Algo que decir los descendientes ninjas? Frases, consejos, discursos, no, mejor el discurso no

Tori: los queremos tortufans!

Kathy: cuidense!

Jay: fans mías quiero decirles que me dejen respirar al menos 5 segundos!

Tori: no lo hagan jaja

Jay: 737

Cody: llamenme nenas 7w7

Shadow:-rueda los ojos- hasta la próxima y nunca olviden...Charles redoble

Charles: si! -lo coloca-

DN: BOOYAKASHA!

Peige: hasta la próxima aquí en !

Yam: coman mucho!

Tony: portense bien!

Be: si ven a alguien con un arma nunca le den la espalda!

Peige: que es eso?...

Baile improvisado!

Todos bailando improvisadamente y tony se vuelve a lastimar la espalda XD okno pero lo parece por la forma que baila :v

Charles: y estamos fuera! -apaga la cámara-

Celebran y Jay es jalado otra vez por Yam al ascensor

Jay: ayuda!

Yam: muajajajajaja -entra y se cierra la puerta-

Kame: Be salvalo!

Be:...aaaaaaggghhh! -sale-

En lo que Be sale a salvar la vida de Jay Carly entra al estudio con las tortugas

Carly: eso fue increíble chicos!

Mikey: que vivan los niños! \:v/

Peige: jeje gracias mamá

Be llega junto a Jay y con Yam en su espalda

Yam: tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos!

Jay: OlllnlllO

Carly: oigan niños...santa les trajo regalos e.e

Niños: regalos! \:D/ -bajan corriendo-

Carly: típico -u-"

Leo: son niños que esperaban

Todos bajaron a la sala y atacaron los regalos como animales para saber que les trajo santa :3. Resivieron buenos regalos hasta Be que recibió un regalo de parte de su mejor amiga el cual iba a atesorar por toda su vida. Venus lloro un poco ante la escena tan linda :3

X: pensé que lloro por que su esposo era Casey

Que se caso con el por su voluntad maldita sea!


End file.
